A little rabbit and a gentleman
by Silver Azure
Summary: Cream the rabbit all of a sudden ends up in a guys house, having some recolection of what happened and why she got there, as the story unfolds you'll learn of the backstory behind all this. Rated K because in the later chapters there will be violence
1. Mine and Cream's first encounter

As we both watched in horror, I saw the fear in that little rabbit's eyes as… Whoa! Whoa! I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I? Ok why don't we rewind to the beginning before all

of this happened shall we? I had just returned to my house when I saw a little brown rabbit, female about 3ft tall. I saw her just sitting there with her back against to me and I heard

her crying so I walked up to her and I put my hand on her shoulder; "Hey, little rabbit what's the matter?" I asked her. "W-w-well m-m-my names C-C-C-Cream and m-my mom-m-my is

g-g-GONE!!!!!!" Cream wept louder and louder, God it was unbearable. So I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a plate and put some cookies on it and poured her a glass of milk, I

walked back in my living room and yup she was still there weeping. "Here" I said as I put the cookies and milk on a coffee table that was right next to her, she got up and sat on my

couch and started slowly munching on a cookie. "So what's your name?" She asked, "Oh, me? I'm Mike nice to meet you Cream." "Nice to meet you to Mike." She said as her tears

started to dry up and she was still eating the cookies I had put out for her. "So how'd you get here anyway?" I asked her. "Well… I remember me and mommy running and there was

this bad man behind us and, there was a big flash and I went to sleep and then I woke up in here." Cream had responded. "Do you remember what this bad man looked like?" I asked,

"No" She said. "Alright, well gee look at the time its 10:45pm, I'll put out a blanket and some pillows for you and you can sleep on the couch, Ok?" I had asked, "Sure, that's fine." She

said. "Listen, you can stay here for as long as you like ok? I want to help you, sure I may not be your mommy, but I'll at least try." I told her. "You are so sweet!" Cream exclaimed as

she jumped up and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks" I said as I grabbed a blue blanket and some pillows out of my closet, and put them on the bed for her. "Goodnight Cream" I said to

her, she didn't respond because her big brown eyes had shut very slowly and she went off to sleep, and I figure I should do the same. So morning came as usual and I woke up to hear

my living room TV on, I looked at the time; 9:42am the clock read. "Oh she must be watching cartoons." I figured because I had to at one point in my life. So I slipped on a white t-shirt

and I was already in my PJs. I walked in my living room to find her watching cartoons, "Hey good morning sleepy-head, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her. "Pancakes!!" she

exclaimed, "Ok, pancakes it is." So I walked in my kitchen, grabbed a pan, some batter and after a little while of flipping and waiting, bada-bing; pancakes! So we ate, "So, Cream why

was that man chasing you anyway?" I asked, "Well… for this" she reached in her pocket and wouldn't ya know it was a Chaos Emerald, a Red Chaos Emerald. "What is that?!" I asked.

"Well it's a Chaos Emerald and the emeralds can turn your thoughts into power, as well as give energy to all living things, and be used to create nuclear or laser based weaponry. Does

that answer your question?" "Oh yes it does, may I ask why you have it?

-Cliffhanger-

More to come I give you my word!

Sincerely,

Kingofworlds


	2. Cream remembers something

"Well, I stole it from that bad man because he was going to use it for evil, and I didn't want that to happen." Cream had said to me. "Ok so you risked your neck to stop some bad guy from

evildoing? Wow! Only time I ever did that was when I play videogames." I responded. Cream giggled and took a sip of some orange juice. "Ok well…" and wouldn't you know before I could

finish I heard a knock at my door, it was some strange little black robot holding a bag. "HI THERE!!!! My name is Bokkun! And I have a message for you!" Bokkun pulled out a small TV

monitor out of his bag and on it a strange mysterious black silhouette started to speak. "Hello, my name is of no importance to you, I have reason to believe that you're in possession of

a Chaos Emerald, I want it back or else I will have to use brute force to do so. Thank You." As soon as the message finished, right on cue "BOOM!" The monitor blew up in my face and it

left black ash on my face. "Well, got to run…err…fly!" Bokkun had said as he rushed off because I was seriously pissed off at having a monitor blow up in my face. So as I walked back

into the house, I saw Cream all teary eyed, "What's the matter?" I asked, "That bad man, he sent that robot! I know who that bad man is… It's all coming back, I remember now. It was

dark night, I and my mommy were running from Dr. Eggman, he was shouting something; I don't know what it was. All of a sudden he shouted something else and pressed a button,

there was a big flash and before I knew it I was here…crying until you found me." Cream answered. "Well, gee that Eggman sounds like trouble. Listen up he's not going to come here,

don't worry as far as your mom do you know what happened to her?" I asked "No, all I remembered is she said that she loved me and that was it." Cream responded. "Dang…That

sucks." I whispered under my breath, I was really worried about her, she was this little 6 year old rabbit girl in trouble and I didn't know what to do and I didn't expect this. I figure I

should just protect her as any Good Samaritan would do I guess.

Ok guys sorry if this chapter was short but I'm currently making more keep your shirts on, and on this note anyone who bugs me on what's happening next and any questions that will be answered in further chapters, I will simply end this story on a cliffhanger and nobody but me will know what's happening. With that being said please R&R 

Thank you and truly yours,

KingOfWorlds.


End file.
